Dragon Ball: The New Generation
by Lilly Anna Winters
Summary: The past warriors are aging, and the new group of fighters need to band together, and protect the earth from new foes. The problem is gathering them together. But the Dragon Balls always have a way of starting new friendships, and adventures that change the world. The new fighters attempt to gather the mystical balls for their own means, but what evil lurks in the way?


Prologue "The search begins!"

"We can go back! Explain everything to your folks, and happy day!"

Marron ignored the whiny pig, her hands gripping the motorcycle's handlebars tighter with each word he squealed. It wasn't that she wanted the perverted creature with her, but she knew he would rat her out to parents with just one glare from her mother. She couldn't blame him. However, she couldn't let him spoil her adventure, and so she forced the skirmish Oolang to join her; it wasn't that she enjoyed his company, in fact, throughout her childhood she could remember him pulling small pranks on her, or taking away the television to watch his dirty videos with Master Roshi- pigs. He was a roommate, not a friend.

" Shut up! Just accept the fact that you are stuck with me till I find all of the Dragon Balls," She hissed over the roaring sound of the bike, "It's not like it's the end of the world!"

The blonde felt his hands pull her shirt tighter, his legs wrapped around her waist to better protect himself from falling off the bike, "YEAH, WELL, EVERYTIME WE SEARCHED FOR THEM, IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Everytime?" Marron asked casually, ignoring his outburst, even laughing a little when he went silent thinking about the past wishes.

"Well not everytime...BUT IT IS A LOT!"

Marron choose to fully ignore her 'partner', and pay attention to the surroundings around her. Wasteland. There was hardly any life around, nothing more than dirt, and plateaus that littered the area with a dull sense. The sun beat down on her skin with mighty rays, with no indicator that it would let up anytime soon. No one would dare search out in that hell for a mythical ball, or thats what she hoped was true. As far as she could tell, her and Oolong were the only souls out in the wasteland; if she wasn't the only one searching for the magical item out in the middle of nowhere, which she sure she was, the young blonde was prepared to fight for it.

"Fighting- huh. I should be fine." Marron thought. She wasn't the most powerful fighter, not like the Saiyans, or even Piccolo, but she was determined to at least stand her ground. Again, she wasn't the most experienced, in fact, Master Roshi began her late training when she was thirteen, from there her mother, and even her reluctant father started to teach her what they could. Marron felt like she failed her mother most of time. At least she knew she could defend herself against most danger, or fight for what she wanted. Her mother could have that pride in her daughter.

"Hey! Hey! Lets stop for a minute! I have to use the little pig's room!" Oolong yelled, as he pulled her shirt tighter. His eyes grew wide instantly when the bike came to a complete halt, causing him to slam against her thin frame, and injuring his snout.

"Hurry up- I'll check the radar."said Marron with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She once again ignored his whining, and complaining while he jumped from the seat, holding his bruised snout. Pulling her brown leather backpack around to her front, the young woman brushed her fingers against the huge, beautifully written kanji of her name that her father painted on the front so many years ago. How she would've loved to sit there, and think about the time he spent on making it perfect, and how her mother put the equal amount of time just picking the item out for her, but she needed to focus on her present task.

Oolong had been watching her, his head turned around as he urinated a fair distance from the girl, " So, what are you gonna wish for anyway?"

She pulled the white, aged radar, from her bag, and pushed the locating button. Within seconds of a light beeping sound, the radar came to life, and before her very eyes, the blinking dot of the first Dragon Ball appeared not to far from her. The other six were off to the edges of the circular screen, leading her to believe they would take some time to find, but she figured already. Marron's first task was the one near her, the others would have to wait.

"Hello? What? You gonna ignore me now?" The pig asked, zipping up his blue jeans, and walking back to her.

"Looks like it's just over a little way to the west from here."

"You really are ignoring me. Fine! Just don't expect me to change to help you, brat!"

With a huff, and a puff, the pig got back on the bike, with his hands fastened safely around Marron's waist for his own good. His threat seemed to have done little to the girl since she revved the machine a few times with a smirk, and sped off, causing Oolong to scream with displeasure. How many times would she make his aging stomach flip around like a fish out of water? He definitely was getting too old for dangerous adventures.

"Can you turn to a shovel?" Marron finally asked after a few moments. She had a feeling Oolong could, but one could never be sure with such an unreliable shape shifter.

The already raging pervert practically blew up in her ear, "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!"

"Sorry I wasn't listening." She spoke with sarcasm throughout her tone.

"THEN LISTEN REAL GOOD-NOO!"

"Then I'll just make you dig."

"Make me."

There was a silence that made Oolong regret his words instantly. Why did he have to challenge the daughter of Eighteen, and Krillin? For all he knew, she could tell a lie, and BOOM, there goes his head. But Maron was always a sweet girl...she couldn't possibly bring death his way. Right?

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" He squealed, causing Marron to look back at him in surprise.

"That was strange," She confessed with confusion, "Are you developing some old age illness?"

"No...I just like living."

"Right. Well, the Dragon Ball isn't far now." She revved the bike, and increased her speed, making them go maximum. A trail of dust followed them in the wake of the bike, but beyond the dust, a distance away, so did evil...

AU: I hope you all liked it. I will post weekly based upon feedback from this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
